Phantom's curse
by anironicallylaconicwriter
Summary: Natsu and Lucy has a secret but everyone in the guild grew suspicious and assumed something exciting was up but the two escaped leaving the members in curiosity. What if this secret was more than what they expected? What are they hiding and why wouldnt they say it?
1. Interrogation of suspicions

**_Interrogation of suspicions _**

_ There will always be things we'd rather keep,  
__to protect the people we treasure in deep._

It was the usual early chaos inside the guild. broken bottles on the floor. terrible whines and endless arguments. Something was wrong though... something was missing...

"Where did Lucy and Natsu go? " asked Erza as she raised one of her leg up the chair.

"They went on a mission, Erza" responded Mirajane wiping the bar counter.

"isn't it too early for a mission?" Erza arched her brow suspiciously.

"maybe something else is goin on?" Laki said coming in from the side.

"Natshuu n lushyy?" Happy came floating by with a fish on his mouth followed by Carla and Wendy.

"Isn't this a surprise? You're not with Natsu, huh, Happy?" Warren inquired joining the conversation.

"mmm…hmmm… Natsu just gave me time to fish for Carla"

"that's sound like an excuse" giggled Erza in an evil way, her eyes squinting.

"maybe flame brain has finally moved it to the next level" Gray chuckled stripping, throwing his clothes off to a corner while Juvia happily followed it with her eyes.

"that means juvia has no more love rival right? Hihihihi" she said, clapping her hands together like a little girl given a candy.

"Natsu has finally become a MAN!" spouted Elfman, walking in as fearless as ever.

"we have to find this out as soon as possible!" Bisca said with enthusiasm as everyone else gathered together.

"hehehe… I have a perfect plan, that'll certainly make natsu admit every single detail." evil air surrounded erza as she whispered the plan.

* * *

"Thank you Natsu" the celestial wizard thanked the fire mage with a big warm smile.  
They were heading back to guild talking randomly.  
but as they entered eerie feels swallowed them.

nothing was found.

It was so suspiciously dark.

"Lucy get behind me" Natsu nudged lucy behind him protectively.

Step by step they slowly entered the guild.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy suddenly screamed as someone grabbed her from behind.

Natsu's heart pounded as he turned looking for lucy, shouting her name, hitting in every direction.  
He suddenly felt a chunk of metal wrapping him, it was too late to resist. He was knocked out.

* * *

Natsu whined waking up, still feeling the metal around him.  
He was now sitting on one of the guild's wooden chairs.  
he sniffed around feeling numerous presences surrounding him and one person a meter away from him…

'I know this smell' he thought.  
He processed his mind and when he finally realized, he exclaimed "GUYS! WHAT THE HECK!?"

The fearless Erza appeared in front of Natsu sitting on the chair facing him. There was a light above her flickering on and off, moving sideways freely.

"E-erza!" Natsu squeaked in fright.  
Natsu heard the other guild members around him giggling.

"NATSU!" Erza said in a commanding tone.

"YE-ES! MA'AM!" Natsu immediately straightened his back.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER KEEP ESSENTIAL SECRETS FROM THE GUILD!" She looked at Natsu intensely. her voice as loud as thunder but she remained still.

"HAI!"

"AREN'T WE FAMILY!?" the titania stomped her foot.

"YE-YES WE ARE!"

"YOU MUSN'T LAY A HAND ON OTHER GUILD MEMBERS SECRETLY!"

"HAI!"

"NOW TELL US! Why did you hide this relationship form us?" inquired Erza toning it down at the last words…  
before Natsu could speak, the other members in the dark butted in.

"I can't believe Lu-chan wouldn't tell me" Levi teasingly complained

"Natsu! YOU GROW UP FAST!" Gildarts burst into laughter.

"We might have another youngling soon hehehe" Mirajane squealed forming hearts on her eyes.

"Natsu-kun! Arigatou gozaimasu for taking Juvia's love rival!"

the fire mage was confuse that he turned in every way following the direction of the voice that was speaking.

"ENOUGH!" ordered Erza bringing silence. "Let him!" she added.

Natsu could feel every eye look at him. Terrorizing.

He opened his mouth. At first, not a single thing came out then…  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? NANI!?" he shouted.

Erza hit him with the chair she was sitting on.

"oww" he said in pain.

"Spit it out Natsu. Which part in Lucy have you touched already eyy?" Master Makarov appeared walking from behind with a flashlight beneath his chin. He raised his brow in a teasingly perverted way.

"A MAN MUST BE PROUD OF HIS GIRLFRIEND!" added Elfman who was with the others in the dark.

"lucy? Girlfriend? What are you talking about?" he twisted his face in turmoil.

The lights suddenly went on revealing Lucy on the switchside encircled with dark aura. Everyone turned to her.  
Droy and jet were tied up on the floor, unconscious, who were believed to be the ones who grabbed lucy earlier and tied her up. But now the situation reversed.  
Lucy's grimaced turned into an obviously forced and fake smile which was creepy bringing a more eerie atmosphere around the guild.  
"guys…." She started.

Lucy slowly walked keeping up with the fake smile, avoiding any eye contact  
"wanna know something?" she said . making the members shiver uncontrollably.

"lu-lucy!" Happy said frightened.

"ME!" her tone increased.  
the guild's soul jumping up.

"AND NATSU" she continued pointing at the poor Natsu locked up between the others. "AREN'T TOGETHER!"  
she exclaimed with a boom!

she approached natsu, ripped the iron belt apart like its a wet paper and grabbed his hand out of the guild leaving every single one with dropping jaws.  
great vibrations stinged Natsu from his legs up to his head ashe was being dragged by lucy away from the guild.

finally, they stopped in a dark alley a few meters away from the guild. It was already late afternoon and lucy was breathing heavily.

"Luce…" Natsu said as he supported Lucy holding her arm.  
"Are you sure you still want to keep it a secret?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own what i don't own. XD**

Please give me a feedback, i haven't written for years but i hope this good for the first chapter :D


	2. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

_Obstacles in life are indeed unpredictable,  
it can be as heavy as a rock, but can also be as light as a bubble._

"I guess we were so harsh on Natsu" Mirajane sadly sighed placing her hands under her chin while her elbow leaning on the table.

"Which made Lucy mad?" chuckled Happy. fond of Lucy's reaction.

"Or maybe our suspicions was just wrong and we straight-forwardly assumed there was already something and they're just keeping it from us" Carla said crossing her arms.

"If they're not together... why do they seem so obviously suspicious?" levy said thinking heavily.

"it must be skinny love..." responded Lisanna, walking from behind. everyone looked at her curiously thinking how weird it is that the somewhat childhood wife of Natsu is actually intrigued with the NaLu pair.  
"What!?" Lisanna exclaimed. then she giggled "guys me and Natsu were just childhood friends. I'm also with you with the natsu Lucy thing so dont worry"

the others felt reassured. "What is skinny love, Lisanna?" Happy asked.

"Oh when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it" smiled Lisanna.

Everyone nodded at the new knowledge they learned.  
"So we must make them admit it ey?" Master Makarov said his fingers touching his chin.

"Lucy must be too used of the fact that she's a "no boyfriend since birth" girl that she failed to notice the hot chemistry she has with the person beside her" Mirajane squealed in the thought.

"Natsu will be owing us a big favor" chuckled Erza as she cracked her knuckles, imagining Natsu running errands for her.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy arrived at Lucy's apartment around 7pm.  
the celestial wizard crawled up to her bed and covered herself with the sheet of blanket.  
Natsu grabbed a chair from her desk and placed it beside the bed facing Lucy, there he sat.

"I'm sorry, Natsu... it just that-"

"It's fine Luce! I know you're not ready. we're gonna tell them someday anyway" Natsu flashed one of his brightest smiles to Lucy.

"I know its hard for you to keep it a secret... but you're right. im not ready to tell them yet. I'm sorry" Lucy's face haven't changed. a curve facing downward visible under her nose. her eyes didn't shift from the blanket.

She was just surprised by Natsu's sudden movement. His hand now on hers. she didn't hesitate she clenched it tight, feeling its warmth.  
An action telling him she's okay but it also signifies she needs him.

feeling the coldness in her hands, he tucked it under her blanket, and raised the blanket up to her shoulders.  
he embraced her for a minute passing on his warmth to the cold Lucy.  
the yellow-haired lady blushed, relief ran through her veins.'He'd actually be a good husband and father' thought Lucy laughing at her own thought.

"What?" he asked at the frail laughing Lucy.

"nothing" she smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure they're still here?" impatiently inquired Gray.

Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Happy and Carla were all hiding on a dark alley outside Lucy's apartment waiting for the pink-haired to come out.

Juvia happily adoring Gray, Erza as serious as ever, Wendy sighing and Happy giving his best trying to impress Carla.

"I already asked the Land lady" wendy said, Everyone else ignored Gray's impatience, they knew he was interested anyway.

"If you want Natsu and Lucy together, shouldn't you be happy about the current situation. rather than than waiting for him to come out and tell you some details you're not even sure existed , shouldnt you be trapping him inside?" complained Carla with a pout.

"Good point, Carla" the titania nodded in agreement "but.. i guess.. we can like.. wait for... a little more"

At first, they were planning to barge in but were too frightened by the scary lucy sight in their imagination, They also tried to sneak in but the lights were on so they'd probably be spotted. peeking would also be impossible, cause the windows were all covered and every entrance is close.

* * *

"we're going back to Porlyusica-san tomorrow" said Natsu standing from his seat._  
_

"Natsu... I was wondering. what's the point of all this?" Lucy said closing her eyes avoiding the look on Natsu's face

"Are you giving up already Luce?"

"Its a curse Natsu."

"Igneel would always remind me that every problem has a solution"

"Sometimes, we should just accept things"

"We haven't done anything yet Luce, don't just give up. fight for our nakama"

"Where do you even get hope from a curse that can't be healed Natsu!?" exclaimed Lucy squeezing the blanket tight.

The fire mage sighed and took her hand. he placed it in his chest, situated it in his heart then he said "In here"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she sat up but continued to look down.  
"Ma-maybe tomorro...w-we can tell the guild, Na-natsu" she shoved the tears from her eyes. "but i don't want to hurt them. i don't want to ruin their day by giving them this bad news" Lucy tucked on Natsu's vest, gently pulling him in a tight hug.

"Then lets tell them when you're already healed" Natsu smiled and accepted her hug. placing his tender hands behind her back.

Lucy cried harder. "i... i- to .. be honest... i- i dont want to die yet... Na-natsu! I- I- do-don't!-"

"you won't, baka"

* * *

Meanwhile...

back to the dark alley, the spies already fell asleep leaving Wendy and carla trying hard to wake them up, dragging them all back to the guild.

"i knew this would happen"

* * *

Author's note: Uwahh! I'm sorry for doing that to Lucy O_O

Please review :D


	3. Flashback: The Phantom's curse

**_Flashback_**

_We can go as far as sacrificing,  
if it's the people we love we're protecting_

It was a long walk up the mountain. It may be sun scorching below but its frost biting above. Natsu asked Lucy to go on a low-paying and ignored mission due to pity. Natsu also said it was his somewhat excuse to give Happy some time with Carla.  
Arriving at the place of the Silvaris, the person who sent the ignored mission, they were greeted by totally anxious looks. Silvaris explained to them about the threat of his half brother, Silva. Trying to steal his wife and her magic as this "sacrifice" for the completion of his power. The two wasted no time, after hearing this they immediately went on their way. And there they are as mentioned above. The mountains.

Natsu never had problems with snowy mountains but Lucy. Well bad for her. She needs to open up hologrorium and enter it cupping her knees and pulling it to her face.

After a few more exhausting walks, they finally came across a mysterious hut which extreme magic power present.

Natsu and Lucy were a few steps away from the small cottage when the door creaked open, the wizards stepped back and a hooded mad appeared. silver hair visible dropping on the edge of his face. He actually looked old but yet strong. with those intense looking eyes, a tall bridged nose and thin dry lips. He was a little buff for a wrinkled man actually. his inner clothes can't be seen due to the black cape he was wearing. He looked at them and smirked.

"Let me guess..." he said looking at the mages, revealed the true color of his eyes. silver.

"looking for me ey? You were sent by my half brother, Silvaris reporting how cruel i am trying to steal his wife for something so useless that he dooesnt even understand what it is" he said laughing "am i right?" he spotted the Fairy tail symbol imprinted on Natsu's arm ".. Fairy Tail mages?"

Natsu and Lucy glared at him. shocked.  
not a minute after, they were already surrounded.  
around them were like a hundred ninja dudes everywhere.

Silva laughed again "Well.. too late... too late..." then he snapped his fingers and another ninja appeared out of nowhere holding a binded frail woman with a tape on her mouth. the woman was slumped on his back with her violet eyes wide open.

The ninja dropped the woman in front of Silva's toes. "Finally i got you" he said with a soft voice as he traced her chin, smiling. then he turned to the wizards "the woman you were trying to protect? well, I'm sorry i found her. i guess mission is over for you two" he laughed loudly he turned to the opposite direction snapping his fingers once again as the ninja took the woman.

"Oh and you what's also coming to its end aside from your mission? ... your life" he added. The other Ninja covered Silva as he walked in the direction of the cottage.

Without a slight of hesitation, Fire raged from Natsu's hand and Lucy opened the gate of leo, Loki. The three of them battled the infinite number of assassins.

Silva has started his ritual behind the hut. draining every ounce of magic from the Woman known to be Silvaris' wife. The woman who was once dubbed as "mage of incredible magic power"

Silva was now holding a small book. "Finally, this curse will be complete" The beautiful woman slowly turned to an weak and helpless old lady as the ball approached her. T hen he kissed her lips, the only part of her that remained colorful until it turned to violet. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

He read some words from the book then the ball started shaking as violet wind gushed around its surface and entered it Silvaris' wife violently. she screamed in agony. the purple wind flowing around her.

They we connecting. the black curse of silva going inside the ball and the inside the ball it mixes with something and passed onto her. All she could feel was pain. He read some text from the book again and smirked "dear... almost there"

Silva imagined his life coming to a success. the ball will be empty and everything will be passed down to this woman. then she will be his own living curse. he will be feared because of this undefeatable thing. he reign. he will rise.

* * *

"We can't afford to lose this mission lucy!" Natsu shouted as fire blasted upon his enemies.

"Cover me, loki!" Lucy ordered. Loki nodded and headed in front of her. facing her opponents.  
The yellow-haired took her whip and rushed by the given timing. as fast as she could she headed to where Silva was.

Her eyes widened. Where is she!? she wondered. then she realized that was her. the old lady struggling and crying in pain. loads of purple and violent air gushing into her. Lucy couldnt think anymore, she suddenly dashed embracing the sobbing woman in her arms and facing the ball herself. this immediate reaction caused all the magic to go her.

Lucy was like magnet. the power that once entered the lady came running back to the ball, circling and entering Lucy. dropping her whip, all she could thing of was Natsu. her magic power being drained by this curse and filling her with this black magic.  
She tried to shout his name but she can't, she just mouthed the name instead.

* * *

Natsu's heart pounded. Loki vanished.  
He let out his final blow and took all the ninjas away. then he ran. he needs to get there.

But as he ran, he didnt seem like running because it seems like time is pulling him back. he grew anxious and muttered the yellow-haired mage's name as he ran.

Then there he saw.

A paralyzed looking lady.

and... Lucy. under the man's foot that was stomping her countless times. Lucy's head was almost buried to the ground. her face was emotionless she was looking in a distant place but her lips kept on mouthing Natsu's name.  
Lucy was engulfed in darkness. it felt like she was burning in the pits of hell. she was afraid, she was.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MY RITUAL! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CURSE I HAVE IN MY HANDS FOR A LONG TIME ALL I NEEDED WAS HER AND MY CURSE WILL BE COMPLETE AND READY TO BE USED! BUT YOU RUINED IT YOU DAMN BITCH! YOU G-"

then there he goes flying, feeling the heat of Natsu's punch. The fire mage didnt stop their fortunately, he flew up following Silva and gave him thousand of firing punches and kicks.

He wasn't done with the guy. he wanted to kill him. but he suddenly remembered about Lucy and her condition.

He ran back to her. He carried the two on his back and headed to Silvaris' home. When they got there he places the woman on the couch and told Silvaris she was fine and everything's okay now but his wife will be incredibly weak.

Then Natsu hurriedly went on his way dashing. "Porlyusica-san" he repeated that oven and over in his head. Lucy was unconscious and flaming hot.

* * *

Lucy woke up in Porlyusica's house. still burning but feeling nothing but cold.

She heard Porlyusica speaking to Natsu "This curse is a very rare one" She said, her eyes covered in sadness and hatred.

"a curse that can't be healed by any magic" she ocntinued

"A curse that can do nothing but kill you"

"a curse that will end you life"

"The Phantom's curse"

* * *

A/N: well this was what happened to Lucy. I haven't edited it yet or read over again so please pardon my errors. 

I do hope you guys will review about it. Thank you. 

**Disclaimer: I do wish i owned Fairy Tail but sadly, i do not.**


End file.
